


The Nittpattanasai Family

by NightChickenFriend



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Hellboy (Movies), Lab Rats - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family list, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightChickenFriend/pseuds/NightChickenFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just all the people in Kanchana's extended family. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warning: TOO MANY PEOPLE AND NOT ENOUGH SPACE AT FAMILY REUNIONS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Nittpattanasais are Thai. They can shift.

And they love moving around and having kids in other countries.


	2. Vendiktova Dominika Nittpattanasai

Vendiktova Dominika Nittpattanasai   
Red hair  
Tall  
Light skin  
Blue eyes  
Born 1997 (18)  
speaks Russian, Polish, Latvian, Ukrainian, Kannada, Hungarian, Romanian, Hebrew, and English  
Shifter


	3. Cecylia Marcelina Wladyka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tova Nika is Russian, by the way. I'll be adding the nationality/ethnicity from now on.

Cecylia Marcelina Wladyka  
Blond hair  
Short  
Pale skin  
Eyes destroyed by acid  
Waitress  
Born 1995 (20)  
Speaks Russian, Polish, and some English  
History-toucher  
Polish-Russian


	4. Cecylia's Cousin

Yao Heng Gang  
Black hair  
Average height  
Medium skin  
Black eyes  
Fisherman and YouTuber  
Born 1992 (23)  
Speaks Mandarin and Polish

Power is organ removal

Chinese


	5. Yao Lin Jia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gang's mom.

Black hair  
Short  
Light skin  
Grey eyes  
Gym teacher  
Born 1976  
Speaks Mandarin  
Power is organ removal

Chinese


	6. Yao Zheng Ji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gang and Lia's Grandfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know enough about Chinese ethnic groups to elaborate further when it comes to the origin section. Sorry

Black hair  
Short  
Light skin  
Brown eyes  
Janitor  
Born 1951  
Speaks Mandarin

Chinese


	7. Einav Kantorowitsch-Nittpattanasai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venediktova's Actual daughter, with a man

red hair  
Average height  
Medium skin  
Brown eyes  
Apprentice and student  
Born 2010  
Speak Russian and Hebrew  
Shifter and Telekinetic

Russian-Jordanian-Israeli


	8. Levi Lavi Kantorowitsch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venediktova's husband

Black hair  
Average height  
Medium skin  
Hazel eyes  
Chef  
Born 1889  
Speaks Russian, Hebrew, and English  
Telekinetic

Jordanian-Israeli

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any published works referenced here.


End file.
